Torchwood Inc
by mangafana
Summary: Les 4 5 6 sont parti et Torchwood est totalement détruit. Gwen est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et Jack à disparu. Pourtant, un homme à l'espoir de reconstruire Torchwood et met tout en œuvre pour recruter Gwen et Jack grâce à sa fortune. JxI One-shot yaoï


**Auteur : mangafana**

**Titre : Torchwood Inc.**

**Disclaire : rien à moi.**

**Bêta : merci encore à la brillante Arianrhod qui à la patience et le courage de me corriger.**

Gwen soupira. Elle était enceinte et avait bien d'autres choses à penser que de se faire du souci pour son patron. Voilà 6 mois que les 4 5 6 étaient partis, grâce au capitaine Jack Harkness et au sacrifice qu'il avait consenti en tuant son petit fils Steven pour sauver des millions d'enfants.

Peu après le départ de ces êtres ignobles, Jack était parti, il voulait tromper son chagrin en voyageant et en se saoulant alors il avait dit au revoir à Gwen et avait voyagé sur tous les continents de la planète. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme rendue plus sensible de part sa grossesse, essayait, avec l'aide précieuse de son cher époux, de ne pas sombrer dans la déprime. Tosh et Owen était morts il y a peu, Gray avait quasiment détruit la ville et avait tué plusieurs personnes, la faisant se sentir coupable, puis elle avait dû fuir la destruction du hub, peu de temps après avoir appris sa grossesse. Elle s'était angoissée en cherchant Jack et en s'inquiétant pour le sort de Ianto puis ils avaient retrouvés le Capitaine mais la situation dans son ensemble n'était pas très reposante. Puis Ianto était mort … puis Jack l'avait éloignée … puis il était parti … bref, la situation n'avait pas été très reposante pour elle.

Elle se souvint alors de ce qui l'avait emmenée à sa situation actuelle. Un mois après la disparition du Capitaine, la jeune femme avait été abordée chez elle par un homme de loi. Cet homme, petit, complet veston sombre, petites lunettes et fort dégarni, était donc venu chez elle et lui avait expliqué qu'il était mandaté par un groupe industriel très influent qui souhaitait soutenir financièrement la nouvelle organisation Torchwood, sous la condition qu'elle et le Capitaine Harkness soient tout les deux présents.

Gwen, assez étonnée par cette entrée en matière, avait fait rentré l'homme, l'avait fait asseoir et lui avait servi un thé. L'homme, monsieur Bink, c'était présenté comme le représentant d'un homme fortuné qui ne croyait pas en la version du gouvernement qui disait que Torchwood Cardiff était responsable des dommages causés à la ville lors de ces derniers mois. La jeune femme avait protesté, disant qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait et qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce … Torchwooff … l'homme l'avait prié de ne pas le prendre pour un idiot, qu'il savait qu'elle savait que l'organisation s'appelait Torchwood et qu'elle avait travaillé pour eux .Il était au fait aussi qu'elle s'inquiétait car l'organisation et ses membres devaient rester secret autant que faire ce peut et que donc, il était normal qu'elle s'inquiète que son nom ait transpiré mais qu'il avait eu accès à des informations bien plus confidentielles que celles délivrées par le gouvernement au public. Il sortit alors de son attaché-case en cuir un dossier comprenant des photos d'eux 5 et même du hub, des rapports, des comptes-rendus de mission et même un budget prévisionnel pour l'année 2007 préparé par Ianto et signé par Jack.

La jeune femme était restée ébahie devant la documentation de l'homme puis lui avait demandé de poursuivre. Monsieur Bink lui avait alors dit que son patron admirait leurs agissements et leurs méthodes et que Cardiff avait besoin d'eux pour surveiller la faille et pour s'occuper des weevils. Son patron savait que leurs actions étaient essentielles et souhaitait qu'ils reprennent leurs activités. Il se proposait de tout financer, leurs nouveaux locaux et leur salaire, l'installation et tout. Il n'avait que 2 exigences : la première, que Gwen travaille pour new Torchwood, la seconde, que Jack Harkness dirige new Torchwood.

Gwen était ébahie par tout ça mais elle souhaitait vraiment réaliser ce projet :

-Je … euh … je dis oui a tout, je veux à tout prix reconstruire Torchwood, il y aura juste un problème, Jack à disparu. Il est parti sans donner de nouvelles.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous le retrouverons.

-Comment ?

-Nous avons les moyens et notre patron est très motivé pour reformer Torchwood. Avez-vous une idée d'où il pourrait être ?

-La dernière fois que j'ai eu de ses nouvelles, il m'envoyait une carte de Bogota et me parlait d'aller escalader l'Everest. Je ne sais rien d'autre.

-Pourrais-je avoir cette carte ? J'y trouverais peut-être des indices.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Gwen eut quelques difficultés pour se lever puis revint quelques minutes plus tard pour lui donner une carte représentant un oiseau.

-Merci. Bien, concernant le reste de ce dont nous parlions et au vu de votre état, je vous propose de vous trouver votre nouveau QG et de présélectionner les autres membres de votre futur équipe. Nous disons donc un médecin et un informaticien ? Je présélectionnerais les candidats potentiels puis je vous donnerais les dossiers pour que vous puissiez donner votre aval, ou pas.

-Il nous faudrait aussi …

-Allez-y, je vous en prie, je suis là pour vous écouter. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

-Je pense qu'il nous faudrait aussi … une personne de confiance qui sera en charge de … la propreté et l'organisation du hub … enfin du nouveau QG.

-Ah, oui, quelqu'un pour remplacer monsieur Jones dans ses fonctions d'intendant. Je pensais que le capitaine Harkness pourrait s'en occuper.

-Personne ne pourra remplacer Ianto !

-Bien sûr, pardonnez ma formulation, je ne voulais pas vous froisser ni induire que monsieur Jones était facilement remplaçable.

-Ce n'est rien, excusez moi de vous avoir … engueulé. Quand à Jack, il ne faisait déjà pas ce travail avant alors ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il le fera.

-Bien, je note donc, un intendant qui ne craint pas d'aller sur le terrain si nécessaire.

-Oui. Et il faudra aussi un grand sportif pour aller sur le terrain.

-Comment ça, aurais-je oublié un autre membre de votre équipe ?

-Non. Vous me demandez de prendre une place importante dans Torchwood et ce sera oui, je seconderais Jack du mieux que je peux mais je suis enceinte et je me refuse à retourner sur le terrain. D'abord, je ne peux pas, parce que dans quelque temps, j'irais plus vite en roulant qu'en courant, mais même quand mon bébé sera là, je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'être gravement blessée. Je ne m'appartiens plus, je suis une maman maintenant.

-… bien, dans ce cas, peut-être pourriez-vous prendre le poste d'intendante.

-Certainement pas, je ne suis pas une bonniche, je ne fais pas le ménage des autres, en plus, je suis incapable de tenir un livre de compte ou un inventaire alors c'est non.

-… je vois … mais dans ce cas, pardonnez ma question mais … quel rôle vous voyez vous tenir dans cette nouvelle organisation ? Car mon employeur souhaite vous avoir avec eux, c'est une certitude, mais si je m'aperçois que vous souhaitez juste recevoir un salaire et faire acte de présence, je me verrais dans l'obligation de fortement insister auprès de mon employeur pour revenir sur un de ses critères.

Gwen rougit, n'ayant pas pensé à ça. Heureusement, monsieur Bink eut un éclair qui illumina ses yeux et un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Je crois avoir trouvé une solution à notre problème madame Wiliams.

-C'est vrai ? Laquelle ?

-Je vous le dirais une fois sûr que mon projet est réalisable. Voyez-vous autre chose qu'il me faudra faire ?

-Nous devons avoir de puissants ordinateurs capable de surveiller la faille et …

-Ne vous inquiétez de rien de matériel, je pense avoir pensé à tout. De tels ordinateurs sont déjà en constructions. Le bâtiment que je dois trouver pour vous abriter doit comporter un bureau pour chacun, une salle de réunion, un bureau individuel pour le chef, une salle d'autopsie munie d'un laboratoire …

-Des cellules ?

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y ai aussi pensé. Autre chose ?

-Non, le seul moyen pour que notre nouvelle cachette soit aussi accueillante que la précédente serait que vous nous dégotiez un autre ptérodactyle comme chien de garde.

-Je peux faire beaucoup de chose madame Wiliams mais là … je crois que ça ne va pas être possible.

-Dommage. déclara Gwen avec un sourire.

Monsieur Bink se leva puis pris congé, laissant la future maman réfléchir à sa nouvelle situation ainsi qu'à la manière de l'annoncer à Rhys.

Quelques semaines plus tard, monsieur Bink faisait visiter à Gwen et à Rhys les nouvelles installations de Torchwood. Pourquoi Rhys était présent ? Parce qu'il était totalement impliqué. En fait, ils étaient actuellement en train de visiter un immense hangar qui servirait de couverture à Torchwood et Rhys était présent car c'étaient les nouvelles installations de son entreprise. Les locaux de Torchwood étaient en fait en dessous de ce hangar. Rhys avait accepté de déplacer son entreprise (moyennant finance) et à la condition que son épouse ne court aucun danger. En effet, une des entrées secrète pour aller à Torchwood se cachait derrière une armoire, dans le bureau du grand patron, Rhys. Le bureau juste avant celui du grand patron était celui de sa secrétaire, son épouse, Gwen Wiliams. Et dans le bureau de Gwen, il y avait une autre porte secrète, qui menait à l'extérieur. Ces deux portes servaient donc de porte de service à la nouvelle équipe Torchwood. Rhys était très content de ces locaux, bien mieux que les précédents. En plus, il pourrait travailler avec sa femme et il avait aussi une aide financière mensuelle accordée par le mystérieux mécène qui avait recréé Torchwood.

Les locaux de Torchwood étaient également parfaits. Et il n'y avait pas toute cette humidité qu'il y avait dans l'ancien hub. Tout le confort moderne était présent, c'était vraiment appréciable. En descendant grâce à un ascenseur, ils purent remarquer que les locaux étaient déjà habités. Une équipe était présente. Une fois descendu, monsieur Bink fit les présentations.

-Messsieurs-dames, je vous présente monsieur et madame Williams. Monsieur Wiliams nous servira de couverture au dessus avec son entreprise de transport. Quand à madame Wiliams, c'est elle qui sera votre commandant en second. Comme vous le constatez, son état de santé lui impose de ne pas prendre de risque pendant un certain temps et elle ne vous accompagnera pas sur le terrain mais son expérience vous sera profitable, j'en suis sûr. Monsieur et madame Wiliams, je vous présente le docteur Adriana Moss, le nouveau médecin et légiste de ce lieu, déclara l'homme de loi en désignant une jeune femme. Cette demoiselle avait la trentaine, de type définitivement hindouiste avec des yeux de chats. Elle était très belle avec de beaux cheveux noirs très longs qui atteignaient le bas du dos. Une véritable déesse à la peau bronzée. Etrangement, malgré son superbe physique, le jeune médecin semblait très timide et n'osa pas lever les yeux mais leur fit tout de même un petit signe de la main.

-Voilà l'informaticien du groupe, Jeffrey Gome. C'est lui qui a créé tous les ordinateurs de Torchwood, y compris celui qui surveille la faille. Il a prit des cours d'auto-défense et s'entraîne très dur pour aller sur le terrain avec le reste de l'équipe.

La personne précédemment désignée était un homme avec un léger embonpoint mais c'était évident qu'il faisait des efforts et son corps se musclait au fur et à mesure. Il était assez petit, 1 m 70 avec des cheveux châtain assez longs et un gentil sourire. De beaux yeux bleus rieurs les regardaient curieusement.

-Et enfin, voici Harmon Whiston. Il ira sur le terrain et il sera aussi votre préparateur physique à tous pour que vous alliez sur le terrain sans trop de risque.

L'homme en question était l'homme le plus costaud que Gwen ait jamais vu. Aussi grand que large mais que du muscle. Il mesurait au moins 2 mètres. Mais semblait très gentil.

-Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je vous en prie, appelez moi Harm.

-Harm a fait parti des commandos pendant 10 ans donc il est parfaitement apte à faire du terrain. En plus, il a accepté de s'occuper de l'intendance du Hub. Etant naturellement organisé et soigneux, je suis sûr qu'il remplira ses fonctions à merveille.

-Je suis très impressionnée. déclara Gwen. Puis elle reprit :

-Tout ça m'a l'air parfait. Il ne manque plus que Jack.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera là d'ici demain. Une de mes équipes à retrouvé sa trace à Cuba. Il allait être mit en prison parce qu'il ne payait pas ses dettes de boissons. Nous avons payé pour lui et l'avons mit dans le prochain avion. Il arrivera demain dans la matinée.

Puis monsieur Bink entraîna le jeune couple dans la visite du nouveau hub.

Le lendemain, en arrivant au hub, Gwen avait le sourire aux lèvres. D'accord, elle avait vomi ce matin à cause de sa grossesse, mais elle était quand même contente dans le sens ou elle avait hâte de bosser avec ces nouveaux collègues. Ils avaient bien discutés la veille et elle les avait trouvés très gentils. Ils étaient tous compétents dans leur domaine et elle sentait que l'alchimie entre eux allait prendre et qu'ils allaient faire du bon boulot tous ensembles. Bien sûr, ce ne sera pas la même chose qu'avec l'autre équipe mais elle avait hâte de commencer. Pour fêter ce premier jour de travail avec eux, elle avait emmené des viennoiseries. Elle eut une fugace pensée pour Ianto et son merveilleux café. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux un bref instant mais les chassa vite, une nouvelle vie commençait.

Elle pénétra dans le hub après avoir rentré le code puis descendit dans la pièce centrale. Tout le monde était déjà là et l'accueillirent avec le sourire.

La matinée passa rapidement puis peu avant midi, monsieur Bink revint avec deux hommes portant un sac à patate. Quand ils posèrent le sac à patate devant les membres de Torchwood, celui-ci gémit puis vomit. Gwen l'identifia alors comme étant le chef de Torchwood Cardiff, le capitaine Jack Harkness. Autant dire que Gwen fut ravie de le revoir malgré l'odeur, et que le reste de l'équipe fut assez dubitatif. Ça, leur chef ? C'était une blague, pas vrai ? Gwen, assise à côté de la loque, lui parlait en lui racontant ce qui s'était passé en son absence et ce qui se passait maintenant, la recréation de Torchwood, la planque au dessus avec Rhys qui leur servait de couverture … elle parlait avec les larmes aux yeux parce qu'elle était si contente de le revoir mais elle s'inquiétait aussi. Dans quel était il était. Finalement, le docteur Moss se décida à être professionnelle et examina la loque … euh, le capitaine Harkness.

Elle mit l'homme sur le dos et l'examina. Il n'avait aucune blessure mais puait l'alcool à plein nez. Il avait le visage rouge typique des alcooliques et son vomi ne contenait que de la bile et de l'alcool, signe qu'il n'avait rien dans le ventre. Cela dit, à part ça, il avait l'air en bonne santé… même si là, il dormait profondément. Elle demanda à Harm de lui emmener un brancard pour qu'elle le fasse étendre dans l'infirmerie/morgue. Ensemble, ils portèrent l'homme endormi, leur nouveau chef, jusque sur un lit ou il fut déposé sans même se réveiller.

Autant dire que l'équipe avait un grand doute quand aux compétences de leur nouveau chef. Pendant que Jack cuvait son vin, Gwen en profita pour éclaircir un point qui la dérangeait depuis l'arrivée des 4 hommes.

-Monsieur Bink, que faites-vous ici avec ces hommes ?

-Et bien je vous ramène le capitaine Harkness, comme convenu.

-Hum, j'entends bien et j'en suis contente mais … le sens de ma question était plutôt … comment êtes-vous descendu ici !

-J'ai pris l'ascenseur bien sûr !

-Très bien, je reformule alors … j'ai changé les codes d'accès aux installations hier ainsi que les codes de la porte de secours … comment êtes-vous rentré ?

-… monsieur Gome me les a fournis hier.

-Je vois … Jeffrey, tu ne dois fournir ces codes à personne en dehors de l'équipe, c'est clair ?

-Mais …

-Madame Wiliams, mon patron vous paye et je suis chargé de vérifier le bon fonctionnement de l'institut alors je dois avoir les codes pour rentrer et vous …

-Non non non, je vous arrête tout de suite. Quand j'ai accepté ce marché, j'avais bien précisé que Jack et moi serions les patrons ici et que nous n'avions de comptes à rendre à personne et vous avez accepté ces conditions. Vous n'avez pas à pénétrer ici comme bon vous semble et nous ne ferons pas de visite guidée pour votre patron ou un de ses riches amis ou pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Si vous avez quelque chose à nous dire, vous vous adresser à Rhys ou à moi quand nous serons à nos postes, à la surface, mais vous ne descendrez plus, c'est clair ? Ici, nous sommes chez nous, pas chez vous, vous n'avez aucun droit et aucun ordre à donner à qui que ce soit. C'est clair Jeffrey ? Harm ? Adriana ? demanda Gwen en regardant les concernés.

Elle attendit que les trois personnes interpelées hochent la tête avant de continuer.

-Les seuls ordres que vous recevrez viendrons de Jack ou de moi, jamais de monsieur Bink ou qui que ce soit. Monsieur Bink … vous êtes ici dans une zone de restrictions et vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu. Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire mais que je suis absente, utilisez l'interphone qui est caché dans mon bureau mais je vous interdis dorénavant de descendre. Dès que vous serez remonté, je changerais le code et si vous l'obtenez à nouveau d'une manière ou d'une autre … j'enquêterais, je trouverais qui vous l'a fourni puis je le virerais sans état d'âme, quand bien même il serait le meilleur dans son domaine. Quand bien même il serait indispensable … les indispensable, il y en a plein les cimetières alors le remplacer ne sera pas un problème pour moi, même si la personne que j'emploierais sera moins compétente, du moment qu'elle nous sera fidèle, déclara t'elle froidement en regardant ses collègues. Elle pensait d'ailleurs que cette expression n'avait jamais été si vraie. Owen, Tosh et Ianto étaient indispensables et pourtant, ils faisaient sans.

Monsieur Bink semblait contrarié mais il garda le silence, hocha la tête puis, sans rien dire de plus, remonta à la surface avec ces deux acolytes.

Gwen se tourna vers les trois autres et déclara :

-Si jamais lui, ou quelqu'un d'autre, vous demande les codes de la base, vous refusez et vous venez me voir. Je me chargerais de régler le problème.

Les trois autres hochèrent à nouveau la tête, toujours dans le silence. Gwen était terrifiante comme ça … ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que sa grossesse l'avait rendu bien plus gentille et sensible qu'en temps normal … qu'est-ce que ça serait quand elle aura accouché.

Gwen passa l'après-midi à veiller sur Jack. Finalement, vers les 16 heures, l'immortel émergea. Il mit quelques instants à s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce puis tourna la tête vers la présence qu'il sentait proche de lui :

-Hum … Gwen ?

-Jack, tu va bien ?

-Oujsui ?

-Tu es dans le nouveau Torchwood Cardiff.

-Hein ?

-Torchwood à été reconstruit. Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai été abordée par un homme qui me disait que son richissime patron estimait que Cardiff avait besoin de nous, aussi il se proposait de nous payer pour que nous reprenions le boulot. A la condition non négociable que toi et moi reprenions nos postes.

-Fletepui

-Quoi ?

-Hum … bébé.

-Oh, oui, je suis toujours enceinte alors je joue juste le rôle de commandant en second et je ne vais plus sur le terrain. Tu as été ramené pour être le chef ici et pour former les nouveaux.

-Bouvo ?

-Oui, ils sont trois, un médecin, un informaticien et un … gros bras qui est là pour nous assister sur le terrain.

-Bvoulu ?

-Euh, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas compris, je ne parle pas l'ivrogne. Oh dis donc, dans quel était tu t'es mis. Tu es vraiment bien bourré. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-…

Jack ne répondit pas mais regarda tristement la jeune femme.

-Je sais que tu es triste, que tu t'en veux … que ces morts et ces épreuves t'ont détruit mais tu as l'opportunité, en reprenant le boulot ici, de rendre leur mort utile, d'embellir le monde qu'ils aimaient. Je suis sûr que Ianto aurait détesté voir sa ville aux mains des weevils comme c'est le cas maintenant. En plus, sans toi, Torchwood n'est pas Torchwood. Aide nous. Soit notre chef.

Devant le regard suppliant de Gwen et à l'entente de ses arguments, Jack ne put que hocher la tête. Il le ferait, pour lui … pour elle …

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis que Jack était revenu à Torchwood et l'institut était totalement fonctionnel depuis. Tout roulait comme sur des roulettes, sauf que Jack continuait à boire comme un trou et quelque fois, son ivresse le faisait se mettre en péril lors des missions. Il était mort de très nombreuses fois depuis son retour. Gwen avait été obligé d'explique le peu qu'elle savait de ce phénomène à ses collègues car ils croyaient devenir fous en le voyant revenir des mâchoires de la mort. D'ailleurs, heureusement que Jack mourrait assez souvent et qu'il se régénérait car sans ça, son foie n'aurait pas tenu mais grâce à ces régénérations, il pouvait continuer à se saouler en buvant des litres d'alcool tous les jours.

Gwen s'inquiétait énormément pour lui mais avec sa grossesse, elle était trop fragile pour le soutenir et le secouer comme il le méritait. Toutes les semaines, elle faisait parvenir des rapports de mission à leur employeur. Ça faisait parti du marché qu'elle avait passé avec lui, il n'envoyait plus personne pour les surveiller, pas même monsieur Bink mais en échange, elle lui envoyait les rapports de missions sans aucune censure. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré ce mystérieux mécène mais elle l'imaginait vieux, grand et mince, avec des cheveux coupés courts et une grosse moustache grise.

Gwen soupira encore, quelle galère. Qui plus est, étant donné qu'il était toujours saoul, Jack n'avait aucune crédibilité auprès de l'équipe et ça se sentait sur le terrain. Quand il avait des idées, quelques fois brillantes, les autres ne l'écoutaient pas. C'était Harm qui avait prit la tête de l'équipe lors des missions. Jack ne les accompagnait que parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Retour au présent.

Gwen était à son bureau et, malgré son gros ventre et ses sautes d'humeur, elle continuait à faire son travail avec efficacité. Autant dans l'entreprise de Rhys qu'à Torchwood. Actuellement, elle était à son bureau, près du bureau de Rhys à classer les factures par ordre chronologique. Tout à coup, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et un homme en costume cravate noir du dernier chic et du plus cher entra dans le bureau et s'arrêta devant son plan de travail.

Gwen resta bouche bée. L'homme, la voix grave, déclara d'un ton impérieux :

-Je dois le voir.

Gwen hocha la tête et activa l'ouverture à distance de la porte d'accès. Elle murmura : le bureau de Rhys … la bibliothèque ! Mais l'homme n'attendit pas ses indications et rentra dans le bureau, passa devant Rhys et rentra par la porte secrète.

A l'étage du dessous, Jeffrey, occupé à définir de nouveaux paramètres pour l'ouverture de la faille sur les ordinateurs, vit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un homme inconnu élégamment vêtu d'un costume noir. L'homme, sans même un regard pour lui, avança directement vers le bureau du capitaine. Il ne fit même pas une pause devant la porte, il rentra directement, comme s'il connaissait les lieux, comme s'il connaissait déjà les gens …

Jack était avachi sur sa table de travail … ce meuble, sensé être le support de documents importants et de grandes décisions, était en fait recouvert de cadavre de bouteilles. Dans ses tiroirs, des mignonnettes, et sous la tables, de bouteilles pleines. On l'avait forcé à venir ici mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait faire preuve de bonne volonté. Après tout, il était payé pour être là et il pouvait boire n'importe où. En plus, il avait la possibilité de partir s'amuser avec les weevils avec une équipe de petit jeunes qui, tous à part le gros baraqué, étaient très mignons. Malheureusement, son sex-appeal s'emblait s'être envolé quand la boisson était arrivée. Mais ce n'était pas grave, tant qu'il pouvait boire, il n'avait besoin de personne … tant que la bouteille lui faisait oublier son passé, alors il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il ne fit même pas attention, se resservant un autre verre quand il se senti projeter au sol, la joue brulante. Il eut un peu de mal à se relever, et même alors, il était un peu chancelant. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il pensait que Gwen réagirait à son état plus tôt mais être grosse comme ça ne l'aidait pas. Il se dit qu'il allait avoir droit à un sermon mais que ça ne changeait rien pour lui. Il releva la tête et ce qu'il vit fit faire un hardrebooting à son cerveau.

Là, devant lui, plus sexy que jamais dans un costume noir sobre mais élégant, se trouvait Ianto Jones. Un Ianto Jones toujours aussi sexy et beau à mort mais … quelque chose avait changé en lui … ah oui, Jack n'avait jamais vu le visage de Ianto aussi rouge … et il n'avait jamais non plus remarqué cette petite veine si proéminente sur la tempe gauche de son visage. Mais il s'en fichait, il était là … c'est aussi pour ça qu'il aimait boire, parce que certain soir, il le revoyait là, avec lui.

Jack lui fit un sourire niais et lui déclara :

-Tu m'as tant manqué chéri.

Et en réponse, il se reçu une autre baffe.

-Espèce de connard, on te donne l'opportunité de faire ce pour quoi tu es si bon et tu fous tout en l'air. 'faut vraiment être con pour boire comme ça, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Hein ? Réponds au lieu de me regarder avec de grands yeux.

-Bah … c'est vraiment toi ?

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

-Souvent … j'en prenais d'autres en pensant à toi …

-Quoi ? Tu baisais avec d'autres mecs en m'imaginant à leur place ? C'est dégueulasse ! C'est … c'est … raaaaahhhh » ragea Ianto en faisant demi tour. Jack le rattrapa avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte et il lui toucha le visage, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait :

-C'est vraiment toi ? Ce n'est pas un mirage ? Une illusion due à l'alcool ?

-Non, c'est vraiment moi.

-Tu es sûr ? Je ne rêve pas ? Ce n'est pas encore un autre phantasme ?

-Non, je suis là … Je suis là mais je ne suis pas content. Je suis très déçu par toi … par ton attitude.

-Mais je …

-Tu t'es mis à boire. Toi qui ne buvais jamais. Pas une goutte d'alcool depuis que je te connais et là, tu vide des bouteilles et tu te conduis en ivrogne en public en plus. Regarde ton unité, tu as de nouveaux collaborateurs mais pas un ne te respecte car tu n'es pas capable de te faire respecter dans l'état dans lequel tu es. Et tu n'es même pas digne d'être respecté par eux, regarde toi !

-Tu m'as tant manqué.

-Je sais, mais ton attitude est vraiment décevante. Je vais repartir Jack, mais je vais te surveiller. Et si jamais je me rends compte que tu ne fais pas d'efforts, que tu continues à boire, je reviendrais te secouer et …

-Alors je continuerais à boire parce que je veux te revoir.

- Laisse-moi finir. Si tu continues à boire, alors je reviendrais comme aujourd'hui et je t'engueulerais encore mais si je me rends compte que tu es sobre, que tu bosses bien et que tu mènes tes troupes avec panache comme je sais que tu sais si bien le faire, alors … j'accepterais un rendez-vous avec toi et peut-être que nous pourrons reprendre une relation.

Avant de partir, Ianto déposa un baiser aérien sur la joue de l'immortel puis disparut derrière la porte du bureau.

10 minutes plus tard, alors qu'il s'était rassit à son bureau malgré sa stupéfaction, sa porte se rouvrit. Aussitôt, il se redressa, espérant revoir son amant mais il ne vit que le gros ventre de Gwen passer la porte.

-C'était bien lui ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ?

-C'était bien lui.

-Mais, comment est-ce possible ?

-Je ne sais pas. On l'a vu mort tout les deux … je l'ai embrassé et je sais que ses lèvres étaient froide, qu'il était mort. Je ne comprends pas.

-Il ne m'a pas parlé. Il est venu, a exigé que je lui ouvre la porte, ce que j'ai fait, et en repartant, il m'a juste fait un sourire puis est sorti. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre et je l'ai vu monter à l'arrière d'une voiture hors de prix puis il est parti direction le centre de Cardiff. De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

-De mon alcoolisme. Ianto prétend que si j'arrête de boire et si je redeviens un chef compétent pour Torchwood alors il acceptera que nous nous fréquentions.

-Oh … vous allez … ressortir ensemble ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème ?

-Non … enfin … je pensais que … que sa mort t'avait guéri de ta lubie.

-Une lubie ? Ianto n'a jamais été une lubie ni une passade Gwen. Nous avions une véritable relation de couple.

-D'accord, d'accord, excuse moi mais … tu as toujours été attiré par moi aussi alors je pensais …

-Tu pensais quoi Gwen ? Que même bourré comme une vache, je ne remarquerais pas à quel point tu es laide à l'intérieur et que je ferais abstraction de ton énorme ventre dans lequel tu porte l'enfant de ton mari, que je respecte et qui mérite bien plus de respect que toi en ce qui concerne la fidélité ?

Gwen repartit les larmes aux yeux dans son bureau, submergée par la méchanceté qu'elle trouvait gratuite, de Jack.

A partir de cet instant, Jack arrêta de boire et reprit le commandement de l'unité. Ce ne fut pas sans peine et il y eut des heurts, notamment avec Harm qui s'était un peu trop habitué à son rôle de chef. Les deux hommes durent en venir aux mains pour que Harm lui cède la place. Dès lors, les missions devinrent plus simples. L'expérience et l'imagination de Jack rendait les missions plus aisées, et aussi plus amusantes. La faille ne faiblissait pas mais l'équipe non plus et ils étaient plus soudés que jamais. Jack et Gwen ne s'étaient pas présentés d'excuses mais ils retravaillaient ensemble sans problème. En effet, Gwen avait fini par comprendre et Jack essayait de se persuader que c'était les hormones qui faisaient dérailler Gwen et qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été ainsi.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent sans incidents et Jack ne toucha plus à une goutte d'alcool. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait pas été tenté et qu'il n'avait jamais été en manque mais il avait trouvé dans les exercices physiques un dérivatif acceptable. Aussi, quand il se sentait mal, quand il pensait qu'il allait craquer, il allait courir ou il provoquait Harm en duel et ils se battaient comme des charognards tant que Jack n'allait pas mieux.

Un jour, alors qu'elle triait le courrier, Gwen trouva une lettre adressée personnellement au capitaine Jack Harkness. Elle emmena la lettre au capitaine. Celui-ci l'ouvrit, la lut, puis prit son manteau et sortit du hub en coup de vent, sans un mot pour Gwen ou l'équipe.

Il emprunta une des voitures de Torchwood et conduisit aussi vite qu'il put pour arriver au restaurant le plus chic de la ville 15 minutes après son départ.

Il se gara n'importe comment et courut jusque dans le hall. Un maître d'hôtel s'approcha de lui et le conduisit immédiatement dans une petite salle avec une seule table et deux chaises. Ianto Jones assis sur l'une de ses chaises. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire alors que Jack s'approchait. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Jack s'installa à table, comme si personne d'autre que lui ne comptait. Comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle. Et de fait, le maître d'hôtel s'était éclipsé dès que Jack s'était assis.

-J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, j'ai commandé pour nous deux. J'ai peu de temps ce midi.

-Non, tout ce que tu fais est toujours parfait.

-Merci. J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne buvais plus … félicitations.

-Merci, je l'ai fait pour toi.

-Ne dis pas ça, c'était ta santé, ta vie, tu …

-Ma vie n'est rien sans toi alors j'ai tout fait pour toi. Mais raconte moi, je ne tiens plus tellement je suis curieux. Comment peux-tu être là ?

-Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. En fait, comme tu le sais, j'ai été retiré à mes parents quand j'étais enfant parce qu'ils me maltraitaient. Tu penses que j'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat mais c'est faux. J'ai été adopté. J'ai été adopté par un vieux lord lorsque j'avais 7 ans. Il m'a élevé et m'a fait fréquenter les meilleures écoles. Quand j'ai eu 16 ans, mon père adoptif est mort, il était déjà très vieux. Ça m'a beaucoup peiné, je l'avais toujours aimé et il avait vraiment pris soin de moi. Donc, à 16 ans, je me suis fait émanciper car je ne me voyais pas retourner dans un orphelinat après tout ce temps. J'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu avant de reprendre les affaires de mon père adoptif et, même si j'étais un lord, j'ai falsifié les informations me concernant afin d'entrer à Torchwood Londres. Je connaissais l'existence de cette organisation car mon père était un mécène qui finançait certaines recherches là bas. J'y suis donc allé et j'ai obtenu un poste d'archiviste. Ce n'est bien sûr pas le travail le plus excitant qui soit mais je m'en contentais car à mon poste, j'avais accès à toutes les informations sur ce qui se passait sur base. Je connaissais tout sur tout. Puis les cybermen et les daleks sont arrivés et tout mon univers à été détruit. J'ai pris contact avec toi et j'ai introduit Lisa au hub car je l'aimais … quand elle est morte, je me suis longtemps demandé si je n'allais pas partir afin de prendre la suite de mon père à la tête de ses entreprises mais tu étais là et je n'ai pas pu te quitter. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas continuer à laisser ses entreprises aux mains d'un dirigeant comme je l'avais fait jusqu'à présent car ce dernier menait à la ruine les entreprises de mon père et je ne le supportais pas. Tout ce que mon père avait construit en une vie était détruit à cause d'un homme incompétent que j'avais choisi à la hâte par fainéantise. Aussi, j'ai connecté les ordinateurs de l'office de tourisme et des archives aux ordinateurs de mon entreprise et j'ai repris les rênes. J'ai fait fructifier les entreprises de mon père et j'en ai maintenant repris officiellement le contrôle, ainsi que la pleine possession de mon titre de lord.

Ianto bu une gorgée de vin pour se réhydrater après avoir tant parlé et il prit un morceau de son plat, emmené pendant son récit. Il avait devant lui un filet de porc au sirop d'érable et ces petits légumes croquants. Il savoura un morceau de viande fondante et regarda Jack. Ce dernier n'avait même pas touché à son plat, trop absorbé par le récit de Ianto. Jack le regarda puis, se rendant compte du silence et du regard du jeune homme, il mangea une petite carotte croquante. Elle était délicieuse.

-Ok, je comprends qu'il y a plein de choses que j'ignore et tu es vraiment plein de surprises, cela dit, j'aurais une question, comment as-tu fait pour ne pas mourir ? Je t'ai vu mort. Tu étais froid et sans vie.

-Oui, je … en fait … je suis le dernier descendant d'une longue lignée de lord, même si ce n'est que par adoption. Et je suis le chef d'un grand consortium industriel. Mon groupe est très puissant et donc je suis très important. J'avais, dans une de mes dents plombée, un poison. Je l'avais car avec mon importance, on n'est pas à l'abri d'un enlèvement et ma directive est de ne pas négocier, sous aucun prétexte … ça ne veux pas dire qu'on ne peux pas essayer de les duper. Ce poison a pour effet de simuler la mort. Pendant 48 heures, l'organisme qui a ingéré cette drogue est en stase, il ne respire pas, le sang ne circule plus, la température baisse … l'organisme est donc mort. Quand j'ai compris que le poison avait été libéré par les 4 5 6, j'ai brisé la capsule dans ma dent et le poison m'a fait mourir. J'ai espéré qu'ainsi, mon organisme, déjà pris par un poison, ne pourrait pas en prendre un autre en compte et j'ai eu raison. Mon corps mourant n'a pas intéressé leur poison et je n'ai donc pas été affecté. 48 heures après ma « mort », je me suis réveillé. J'ai téléphoné à mon assistante qui est venue me chercher et je suis retourné chez moi. Depuis, je n'ai eu de cesse de garder un œil sur toi. J'avoue que tu t'es mieux débrouillé ces dernières semaines que ces derniers mois. Du vin ? Il est excellent.

-non, pas d'alcool pour moi.

Ianto devint rouge écarlate.

-Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment stupide, je te sermonne pour que tu ne boives plus et je te propose du vin.

-…

-Tu ne dis rien ?

-Non, je ne dis rien, je suis tellement en colère contre toi.

-En colère ? Contre moi ?

-Oui, comment oses tu ? Tu m'as menti pendant tout ce temps. Tu savais que j'allais mal, que je buvais pour t'oublier et toi tu étais là et tu regardais sans rien faire. Je te déteste, TU ES IGNOBLE. NE M'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS, SALE CONNARD ! cria Jack en se levant et en renversant la table.

-J'AI SOUFFERT POUR TOI, A CAUSE DE TOI, JE PLEURAIS NUIT ET JOUR PARCE QUE JE T'AVAIS PERDU. JE T'AIME ET TU T'ES JOUE DE MOI. PENDANT DES MOIS ! JE TE HAIS, TU ME REVULSES, TU N'ES PAS HUMAIN POUR REGARDER QUELQU'UN SOUFFRIR AINSI ET NE RIEN FAIRE POUR L'AIDER, POUR LE RECONFORTER. JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR. NE M'APPROCHE PLUS, NE ME CONTACTE PLUS. JE NE VEUX PLUS NON PLUS DE TON ARGENT OU DE TON AIDE POUR L'INSTITUT. ON SE DEBROUILLERA BIEN MIEUX SANS TOI.

Et Jack quitta la pièce, plus furieux que Ianto ne l'avait jamais vu. Ces paroles l'avaient fait souffrir et il n'était pas sur sûr d'avoir tout compris mais il avait bien compris au moins une chose … Jack ne voulait plus de lui.

Gwen jeta un coup d'œil au bureau de Jack alors qu'elle aidait Jeffrey sur un programme informatique. Depuis qu'il avait reçu cette lettre et était parti en coup de vent, Jack avait recommencé à boire. Moins qu'avant mais il allait visiblement moins bien. C'était il y a deux semaines et dans ce laps de temps, Jack n'était pour ainsi dire pas sorti de son bureau.

Jack réfléchissait. Il avait demandé à Ianto de couper tout les ponts avec lui et l'institut mais le jeune homme ne l'avait pas fait et Jack lui en était reconnaissant. Sans son soutien financier, et même s'il avait réussi à ravoir le soutien de l'état et de la reine pour son entreprise, l'institut n'aurait pas tenu. Entre autre parce que les salaires accordés par Ianto aux membres de son équipe étaient bien plus important que ceux octroyés par l'état et que s'il avait subitement baissé les salaires, il aurait eu une rébellion sur les bras.

Il se versa un verre de bourbon et le vida cul sec. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que Ianto lui avait fait. Quelles tortures physique et émotionnelles il s'était infligé alors que Ianto allait bien et qu'il aurait pu le soulager mais n'avait rien fait. Il se sentait tellement trahi, mais tellement heureux aussi. C'était un sentiment très contradictoire mais ça lui soulageait tellement le cœur de savoir Ianto sain et sauf. C'était un vrai bonheur … et une vraie torture aussi. Finalement, Jack prit une grande décision, un dernier verre de bourbon, son manteau, les clés du SUV puis il quitta son bureau.

Ianto était chez lui, dans son bureau et il lisait un rapport financier d'une de ses entreprises. Enfin, il essayait de se concentrer sur ce que disait ce rapport mais depuis 2 semaines, depuis sa dispute avec Jack sa concentration s'était évaporée. Il releva le nez de son rapport en entendant un grand raffut devant sa porte puis celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Jack, menacé par un de ses gardes du corps avec une arme alors qu'il saignait du visage. Jack le regarda et déclara :

-Il faut que je te parle.

-Très bien. Mickael, merci, c'est bon, allez vous faire soigner et prenez votre journée.

-Vous êtes sûr lord Jones ?

-Oui Mickael, merci pour tout.

L'homme baissa son arme puis Jack ferma la porte derrière lui. Ianto s'approcha et s'assit sur son bureau, juste devant Jack, essayant de prendre un air décontracté.

Jack s'approcha et embrassa sauvagement le jeune homme. Il le coucha sur le bureau et arracha ses vêtements, ne se préoccupant pas de les laisser en lambeau. Il baissa son pantalon et son boxer puis il pénétra le jeune homme brutalement, ne se préoccupant pas de la douleur provoquée ainsi au jeune homme.

Il se coucha sur lui puis, à chaque coup de rein, il lui donna un ordre.

-Tu ne me mentiras plus jamais.

Coup de rein.

-Tu ne me dissimuleras plus jamais rien.

Coup de rein.

-Tu me feras confiance dorénavant.

Coup de rein.

-Tu ne travailleras plus jamais pour Torchwood.

Coup de rein.

-Tu resteras toujours dans ce bureau à travailler sur des papiers et tu ne te mettras plus jamais en danger.

Coup de rein.

-Tu ne simuleras plus jamais ta mort.

Coup de rein.

-A ses conditions, et seulement à ses conditions, je te promets de ne plus jamais boire d'alcool et je te promets de tout faire pour être le meilleur des petits amis et des amants.

Coup de rein.

-Je serais toujours de ton côté et je te soutiendrais autant que je le peux.

Coup de rein.

-Je te serais fidèle, je ne te tromperais pas et je ne te mentirais pas

Coup de rein.

-Nous ferons le chemin à deux, ensemble et rien ne nous séparera plus.

Coup de rein.

-Je t'aime Ianto Jones et je resterais pour toujours à tes côtés.

Jack donna un dernier coup de butoir en Ianto et jouit en même temps que lui tout en l'embrassant. A chacun de ces coups de rein, Ianto criait OUI, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Jack ne savait pas s'il disait oui à ce qu'il disait ou à ce qu'il lui faisait mais il savait que Ianto et sa mémoire exceptionnelle se souviendraient toujours de cet instant, de chacun de ses mots, et probablement aussi des documents sur lesquels il était allongé.

Quelques jours furent nécessaires pour que chacun tienne ses paroles mais finalement, Jack et Ianto y mirent chacun du leur et réussirent à tenir leur accord. Ils s'aimèrent longtemps et chacun tint sa promesse et ils prirent soin l'un de l'autre pendant très longtemps. Ianto finança d'autres institut Torchwood de part le monde afin d'aider les populations à lutter contre les extraterrestres malveillants et à aider les gentils aliens à s'intégrer ou a rentrer chez eux. Il appela ce groupe d'institut sous le nom de Torchwood Inc. et grâce à lui, la paix entre la terre et le reste de la galaxie dura très longtemps.

FIN


End file.
